


One Last Hug

by Lee_afraid



Category: My Mind - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Other, READ IN 1920's WOMENS VOICE, WHY AM I FEMALE??????, my mother has hugged me dont worry, what the frick why is that the best hug i've ever gotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_afraid/pseuds/Lee_afraid
Summary: My dreams are weird. In this I have a hug (duh) also the dude is gonna be named yom, short for your mom because haha funny I laugh. Its set in a random town I made called slumber town (hah get it cause im asleep during this haha), and for some reason my yard is a resource pack I have:) this is gonna be a short story btw. READ IN 1920's LADIES VOICE. THATS THE  VOICE I HAD. Also for some reason im a girl? Im gonna put my deadname cause tbh I don't care who knows what it is cause idk you guys :/
Relationships: Me/some dude???
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	One Last Hug

It was a nice spring day in slumber. Not a soul outside except for me and my mom. We were picking flowers in our huge garden. each and every time I got one, I would put it in my basket , or add it to my flower crown. Once it got big enough, I called yom from down the foyer to come and get it. Oh how I loved yom. Every since we had appeared here together oh so many years ago, we had loved each other. Now we spend our time selling my flower crowns, and every so often when yoms dies, I make him a new one. I realized that I had made a mismatched crown, and quickly made a new one consisting of only yellow flowers and called him back hoping he would hear me. Luckily he did and got the crown, but instead of just leaving, he hugged me. He hugged for so long. we sat down while hugging. Then the world around us turned dark. Morning already? Well, at least I got to have one last hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Liked! My writing kinda sucks BUT it was nice to write my dream. It didn't say in the dream if they actually DO sell flower crowns, but im going to assume they did that. Also, the flower field was from a resource pack I have in minecraft, and the inside of the house was just my foyer, but long and with no kitchen or downstairs entrances.


End file.
